Broken Lands And Dreams
by Stardust-Reverie
Summary: "My name is Prince Roxas! I am the next in line to the throne! Not this random!" Roxas is the prince of Twilight Town and he is facing an oncoming war with a nation who has created a group known as The Organization. Roxas faces the war, family conflict and Love? (Counting as First FanFic). Pairings: Akuroku, SoRiku, Zemyx and more! Yay! Rated M for future content and bad stuff
1. Prologue

**.Broken lands and dreams.**  
**..An Akuroku fairy-tale..**

* * *

**Author Notes Time (/^3^)/ I'm back (If you care!)**  
**So At Dusk I'll Think Of You... is being stalled/discontinued because I got bored and I had this freaky dream where I was like, sitting down in this forest and all of a sudden I see a prince Roxas running away from Axel and It was like, "woah! I freaking love this!" and yea... and I sorta stalked them all the way to their camp and I got a hug from Zexion! **  
**(IT WAS ZEXION!)**  
**Well Rant over! Enjoy and please Review if you like (-3-)/ **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, just the lovely dreams of being hugged by all of my favourite KH/FF characters! I even got a hug from Sephiroth! Yayyy! Even if it was weird...**

* * *

"The name is Roxas, Prince Roxas, and I am next in line to the throne! I am the oldest brother in this family which makes me the rightful heir to the throne! Not this so called new 'older brother' that I have never heard about!" A young spikey haired blond was storming after his beloved father. The King to this land known as Twilight Town. The King quickly turned his head around and shot a glare at his young son, the oldest of the twins.

**"Be quiet Roxas. I know your position because I am your father! I could throw you out right now if I wanted to! Stop being so disobedient and listen to me from now on! You have always had an Older brother who lived on 'that' side and he has finally come back to take his position as king!"** The young prince looked away with tears falling down from his eyes, landing softly onto the ground beneath him. The king heaved a sigh and continued to walk towards the conference room for a meeting with the other nations, not waiting for his son who he promised to take with him on his 16th birthday.

"But...today...y-you promised me..." The young prince ran towards his brother's room wanting to be comforted by his youngest twin brother Sora, his complete opposite in every way possible. As he continued to run he bumped into a taller body, falling hard onto the ground and letting out a groan as he looked up angrily at this figure that was in his way.

"Oh, Roxas... I didn't see you there, must have been your height, I'm sure that you are responsible for all of the missing milk these days. Am I correct?" That voice... That black hair, those golden eyes.. Roxas had ran into his younger brother, Vanitas, the brother who actually loved to help Roxas no matter what mean things he said. Vanitas was the middle child of the twins, making them the royal triplets of Twilight Town. The black haired boy glanced around the hallway and picked his brother up off of the ground and helped pat the dirt away from his clothes.

"V-Vani!" Roxas ran into his brothers arms and began to cry silently, making sure to not attract attention and bring shame to his father in anyway possible. Vanitas sighed and pulled his brother into the room closest to them, his bedroom of course! The room was decorated with fancy ornaments that had no sentimental value to any of the brothers. What was the point in having these objects when the whole country had places that needed these things more than they.

"Rox, Shhh... I'm here for you Okay? Shh...It's alright, I'll listen to you okay?" The golden eyes prince slowly stroked his brothers soft spikes, trying to soothe the young prince who wasn't allowed to show his sorrow or pain. Every prince had an expectation to live up to. Sora was the carefree prince who was always happy,when he was actually rather stern and he liked to make people realise the things that they should actually be looking at, Vanitas was the stern, cold-hearted prince that showed his skills when it came to combat but on the inside, he was kind-hearted and actually loved Roxas. Not Sora. Roxas on the other hand was the child prodigy when it came to battle strategies, he was raised to be a leader and he wasn't allowed to show any emotions what-so-ever.

"D-Dad.." Roxas sighed as he continued to whimper through his speech," H-He's Changing! H-He Only cares a-about that s-s-stupid new brother!" Roxas slammed his fist at the end of his rampaging cry, Vanitas jumped in fright but continued to cradle his crying brother.

"It's because of the conflict with the 'Organization' Roxas... He still loves you, Sora and I so much... Ventus is going to be a nice and gentle brother to us all Rox... So, please.. Stop crying, You suit a smile better than a frown." Vanitas kissed the side of Roxas' temple and hugged him close again. Roxas on the other hand had finally calmed down and just felt like having a hug from his brother. He just needed some love from a family member that isn't Sora...

"Rox, I have to go and help the new soldiers with their training now, go to Sora if you need to continue talking to someone and then we will all talk about this..." Vanitas stood up and slowly left his bedroom, waving Roxas a goodbye and having to keep his poker face on lock.

* * *

"Dad..." Roxas quietly mumbled into the pillow of Vanitas' bed and ran out of the door, trying to make it look like he was practising his stamina for later days. As the blonde prince reached Sora's door, he wiped away his tears and opened the door to see something completely unnecessary. His younger brother laying on his bed and having a tall silver haired palace guard leaning over his small frail body.

"Roxas! What are you doing over there! Come inside right now!" The palace guard quickly ordered me and he obviously did as ordered, pleasing both Sora and his guard.

"Riku... cuddle me more.." Sora quietly whined up at Riku, giving him his 'famous' puppy dog eyed pout. Riku's teal eyes glanced down and looked into Sora's own eyes passionately, they leaned in close, completely forgetting the blond's existence, as they quietly kissed each other softly.

"Hey,Riku, Vanitas is just beginning the training for the new soldiers... Shouldn't you be there helping him with the demonstrations?" The silver haired guard got up with a sigh and shuffled out the door with his armor on loosely. He stopped and waved Sora goodbye before running off towards the grounds. Sora and I were finally alone, was what Roxas was thinking.

"Roxas! Why did you ruin our moment!" Sora stood up from his bed, slowly doing his white,blouse-like top back up, messing up some buttons but not all. He stood up and placed his red and white jacket on, putting it on lazily and slouching back down on his bed, staring up at the wall as he patted a spot down on his bed, right next to him. Roxas brought the chair that he was sitting on earlier along with him and sat next to the luxuorious bed, not wanting to fall asleep and end up being defenceless.

"Sora...I-It's Dad..." The blond looked down but shot his head back up when he heard a chuckle escape from the brunettes lips. Sora was always harsh but in a friendly way. sort of.

"God Rox! Dad is just busy with the on coming fight with the organization! Stop being such a baby!" Sora continued to laugh while Roxas stood up and walked out of the room slowly.

"Thanks Sor...Thanks..." Roxas ran out the door and headed straight towards the forest. The lush greenery completely looked better than all of the shining,golden over the top items. Roxas fell backwards, landing onto the soft pillowy grass beneath him, basking in the glory of the sunlight.

"W-why..." The blonde prince continued to cry and quickly covered his eyes with the back of his hand, if anyone walked past they would think he was sleeping. A bird-like sound came from the distance but he completely ignored and continued to weep quietly to himself. When the sound of leaves rustling and sticks breaking and cracking started to come closer and closer though, Roxas shot right up and looked around nervously. He was completely defenceless and if this was an attack or ambush, he would be killed on the spot.

"Leave now... I don't want to hurt you young boy..." A low and husky voice came from behind a bush. Roxas quickly turned his head towards the source of the voice and saw two emerald eyes, shining through the darkness of the forest, staring not at Roxas but straight into him. Roxas quickly stood up and ran towards the training grounds this time, hoping to find Vanitas.

* * *

"Vanitas!" Roxas screamed out for his brother who was busy fighting with Riku. Their swords were dancing along with their movements. It looked absolutely perfect but this situation was urgent.

"R-Roxas!?" Vanitas quickly dodged Riku's sword and flung it away with his blade, setting his own down on into the ground and running over to his older twin. He looked around and stared strangely at the others, trying to dismiss them all with his eyes. The only one who caught on was Riku, he let out a sigh and barked out orders to the recruits. When they all left Riku turned on his heel and sighed before walking into the castle.(Probably to Sora's bedroom.)

"Roxas, What's happened now?"

"Vani! Someone strange is in the forest and he was going to k-k-kill me!" Vanitas looked at Roxas and turned his head away, just to look into the forest before rushing him over to the bench.

"Roxas... What did that person say to you? What did he look like? Why didn't he kill you? What were you doing in the forest by yourself!?" Vanitas was speaking quickly but the only reason was because he was so worried.

"I-I D-don't know!" Roxas broke into tears and clung to Vanitas' chest, never letting go. Vanitas stroked his brother's hair softly and pulled him into a soft hug.

"God Rox, you're having the worst day ever aren't you?" Vanitas quietly chuckled before being punched in the arm. As Vanitas doubled back in pain, the sound of a man-made bird call came through the air. The same sound that Roxas heard.

"Vani! That's the noise they made!" Vanitas looked around and saw Ventus, walking outside, whistling the sound for the whole world to hear. Roxas looked at the new older brother and glared, ever-so-slightly.  
Ventus turned his head and shot a glare at Vanitas and Roxas, laughing at how pitiful they both looked.

"Oh, Roxas and Vanitas correct? So, what are you two going to do when I'm the next king?" He continued to laugh loudly until Roxas stood up and slapped his cheek, it looked soft but the sound continued to echo throughout the castle grounds. It was a silent moment until the king came running outside, slapping Roxas across his cheek.

**"ROXAS! I TOLD YOU TO BE MORE MATURE DIDN'T I! WHY DID YOU HIT YOUR OLDER BROTHER! THIS IS WHY YOU'RE NOT BECOMING THE NEXT KING! GET TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"** Roxas flinched at the anger in all of his father's words and ran off into his bedroom.

Vanitas slowly following until his father gripped his arm and began to talk to him.

**"Vanitas! You are to help Ventus with all of his order's when he becomes king. Do I make myself clear?"**

"No father. I promised that to Roxas and I can't change that." Vanitas walked away from his screaming father and walked into Roxas' bedroom. He was expecting to see the Blond curled up on a ball on top of his bed but instead, the room was empty.

"R-Roxas!?" Vanitas looked out the window, noticing that it was unlocked. Roxas had ran away and he was going to get thrown out if he was found right now...

Vanitas quickly jumped out of the window and continued to jump down the building until he reached the ground with a soft thud. Vanitas looked around and thought of places that Roxas would go. The Forest? The stables? The Training grounds? As Vanitas thought of these places he saw a blonde spike, poking out from behind a tree. As Vanitas made his way over to this hidiing spot, he was suddenly given a fright when the spike turned into a face with puffy, cobalt-blue eyes.

"V-Vani..." Roxas slid his back down the tree slowly and fell to the ground, asleep. Vanitas picked up the prince and carried him into his room, quietly, hiding him from everyone's view. When he reached the bedroom, he placed him softly inside his bed and closed the door, walking down the corridor to see his father and this meeting about War.

* * *

"Sir! You can not be serious! The new prince as king!? What about Roxas! This new prince is asking for war! Not Peace!" The king of Atlantica, Trident spoke up at the idea of a war against the 'organization'.

**"TRIDENT! I AM IN CHARGE OF THIS! DO NOT MENTION ROXAS IN SOMETHING HE IS NOT INVOLVED IN! HE IS JUST ONE OF THE PRINCE'S NOW! He is a mere tactician..."** The king looked down at the ground before jerking his head back up to see his black haired son walking inside the room with a very cold expression adorning his face.

"Father, please speak softer because the servant's and guards can hear your yelling from half-way across the grounds. Now then, I say, call off the war now! The new recruits aren't physically and mentally prepared! Please father! Stop this now! You are still the king!" Vanitas dropped to one knee and bowed to his father.

**"Vanitas! Get up now and leave this place!"** The King stood up and walked his son out of the hall, locking the door and returning to his spot on the stand. The other kings and Queens stared strangely at the Twilight King and sighed. Nodding their heads in agreement to the war.

"Great! Now please leave this too us and some of your soldiers good kings!" Ventus stepped out from his spot and smiled. His goal was reached and nothing was going to stop it.

* * *

"Roxas... I couldn't do it.." Vanitas walked into the lavish bedroom and looked at the empty bedroom strangely. Did Roxas leave again? As Vanitas searched the room, he spotted a note, signed by the young prince.

The note read: _Dear Vani,_

_I know only you will care and so I am hoping that you found this note. If it isn't you then leave it alone you creep! It isn't addressed to you! Well anyway, Vani..._

_I'm leaving, no, I've left the castle, hoping to never return unless I am given the right to the throne again. If you want to follow me or join me, please, come to our secret spot. I will wait for you for two hours. Only two so please come see me if you can. I love you Vani..._  
_Do you remember the song that we learnt as kids. Well, I learnt it and you and Sora just decided to pretend to sing it? I think I've caught on to it's story! As we say, every song and word has a story. I've written the lyrics on the other page so please, remember me through them..._

_The magic that I have learnt will surely be enough and I also have some food and a sword. Sorry that I took it from the Trainee's room Vani... I have taken my beloved hound with me, you know the one with full dark fur and golden eyes. The one that I named Vanitas? Yes? Good because I left you Roxas and Sora to look after! Strange how we named hounds after ourselves huh?_

_I will miss you Vani... Tell Sora to have a great time with Riku and treat him right... I will try to stop this war that Ventus is causing so please wait for me... Maybe we will have to meet on the battlefield but, you will not be my brother... You will then be my enemy. Please, join me... I want to fight with you, not against you... Goodbye..._

_-Roxas, The Twilight Prince. (When we meet I may be known as something strange but please, be okay with that?)_

Vanitas wiped a tear away from his eye and turned the page over. If he was given a way to remember something special to Roxas, then he was going to treasure it. Roxas was the only one who understood him... And the magic? He really only knows how to heal people's wounds and how to fight with a keyblade. Probably the sword he took...

_The Song._

_So you actually turned the letter over to look at the song Vani! I knew you would!Well here you go. And Vani... Don't tell anyone the secret if you find it... I'm still searching for that Secret but I'll find it... Afterall, Mother did leave it to us when she died..._

_The third child is loved, always wearing a mask,_  
_How the second child is stern but warm-hearted,_  
_Even the first child, is, A complete opposite._  
_Can one of them truly be cursed?_  
_the Universe, is the home of this tale,_  
_Read the words and sing them aloud,_  
_Sing louder for the world and i to hear,_  
_Even when I'm gone sing it aloud for me to hear_  
_I Still will shed a tear from hearing your voices_  
_With that tear the magic filled the land_  
_It came with a price and a prince is cursed_  
_Twilight is the source of the curse_  
_How come it only affects Twilight_  
_The reason is because of the magic_  
_How can this simple thing_  
_Even bring such tragedy?_  
_Find these things out with your own stength,_  
_I must leave you with this now,_  
_Ready for conflict and war_  
_Stay strong and grow up with love_  
_The one you love is going to protect you even if your cursed._

_I'm Sorry For this My Children,_  
_I hope you stay protected,_  
_love, mom._

_Did you find the message Vani? I hope you saw it... I'm going to find the truth out about it. When we meet again I will tell y- Thi- -s- a-s -v- n-t-'s -ce_

_-Roxas. (It's 3 pm right now! I'll leave you at 5 pm..)_

The last message from Roxas was smudged, most likely from a tear he shed when he left and covered it without realizing. Vanitas got up and walked into his room, letter in hand and tears falling down his face. The time was 4pm which meant another hour before Roxas left without him. Vanitas jumped from his bed and pulled his bag out, grabbing food from the kitchen and drinks from the cellar. He ran to the Trainee's room and grabbed his sword. It was black and red. A keyblade. It was adorned with chains and it also had a jewel stuck into the top and bottom of it which made it look like a cat's eye. The same colour as Roxas'.

Vanitas had thirty minuted left at the moment he opened the castle doors. He started to walk towards his secret spot until he was told to, quote, **"HALT YOUNG MAN!"** by his own father.

Vanitas turned around and sighed after hiding his gear in the nearest bush and sighing.

"What is it now father?" Vanitas saw Ventus trailing behind and glared, over the kings shoulder and smirked when he saw the next king flinch in shock and fear.

**"VANITAS! YOU DARE SHAME ME INFRONT OF ALL OF THE OTHER KINGS IN A ROYAL AND IMPORTANT CONFERENCE!"**

"Oh father, but you see, I am Royalty. I am the second child and you know this. Making me, a prince. AND you are sending in my soldiers..." Vanitas smirked as he saw the colour from his father's face drain, leaving him to stand there, ghostly pale.

**"YOUNG MAN! GET INSIDE NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BE AN OUTCAST IN THE ENTIRE WORLD AND YOU SHALL BE HUNTED NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO!**" Vanitas looked at his father in disgust and walked past him. muttering something to his father before storming off inside of the castle.

The words obviously lingered in the kings ears because he turned pale again and looked like he was going to faint on the spot...

_"Well, I think that's better instead of having to go through the beatings that you make Roxas go through when he does one little thing wrong. You mislead him you sick bastard and I hope you know that I will never forgive you... Old creep..You didn't even stop OTHER'S from beating him! I couldn't because I was busy having to train stupid trainee's everyday 24/7!"_ The king ran into the castle when he saw the black haired boy at his window.

No-one is supposed to know of these things. Only Roxas and he... But, it sounded like Roxas got other beatings which weren't allowed in the castle. Abuse to Royalty is prohibited and death is the penalty for this heinous crime...

* * *

"Vani... You re-really didn't want to come with me..." Roxas stood up when the time ran out and grabbed his things, dragging Vanitas the hound. He liked to call him Vain to not get confused.

"Come here Vain. We're leaving now and we will go and solve these things.I need to check my things first though.. I need somethings after all." Roxas smiled at Vain, picturing his brother's face smiling back up at him.

As Roxas checked his bag for the item's he needed, he noticed that one item was knocked into it by accident. As Roxas grabbed it out, he realized that it was the pendant that his father gave him years ago. He received it on his 5th birthday and that was the day his mother died and when he was promised the throne. Roxas clutched it in his hand and placed it around his neck, concealing it with his top and placing his hooded robe back on, adjusting the hood so that it was concealing his face.

As Roxas saddled his hound up, he saw a wounded baby Wolf. It was a very bright shade of red, almost like the sunset and it had bright, emerald green eyes. Emerald eyes like the ones in the forest. As Roxas walked towards it, he heard Vain give a low growl and a loud bark, trying to scare away the wolf. Roxas made sure to quieten Vain down before petting the wolves head softly. It was soft and fluffy and it felt like the opposite of how it looked.

"Cure..." Roxas quietly mumbled and held his hand over the wound. A blue light emitted from his hand and engulfed the wolf in light. WIthin a few seconds the wolf was standing up on all fours and began to nudge Roxas away. Roxas softly patted the wolves head and kissed it's nose softly.

"Vain!" Roxas whistled and Vain came pounding through the dense forest, nuzzling into his legs and then quickly running through them, placing himself in the most comfortable spot for Roxas before Roxas sat down on the saddle and pulled the reins, signalling for Vain to run. Roxas looked back at the wolf and smiled, before turning his head back into the wind.

* * *

The red wolf smiled as a dark shadow submerged it's body, turning into the shape of a human being. Spikey red hair and emerald green eyes and black tear-drop tattoes were the special features of this man.

"So this is the so called emotionless prince otherwise known as the genius tactician? He sure is cute... Well, HE will surely be pleased if I make him join us..." The red head smiled as he walked off into a black portal that he made with a flick of his hand.

"Trouble's coming your way..._Roxas_.. hehehe..."

* * *

**Author's Notes!**  
**Okay! Thanks for reading this loooong prologue! The chapter's won't be this long... I HOPE!**  
**Well anyway! Roxas is in a lot of trouble and Axel is gonna cause it! YAY! Well Axel and Roxas Talk Time! (ARTt...) ART Time! yes!**

**Axel: Why am I a bad guy!? Do I still get my Rox-Ass!**

**Roxas: Grow up Axel... But when does he..?**

**Stardust: Don't worry! You will get plenty of Rox-ass and I hope you enjoy it! -hugs Roxas and Axel-**

**Well now, Please continue to support this! This is going to be my 'first' story here! (ADITOY doesn't count!)**

**Review if you would please! -bows-**


	2. Chapter 1

**I finally got my computer back from the repair shop! If you are actually reading this story then thanks a-bunch! I will put up a new chapter of At Dusk I'll Think Of You soon. **

**Enjoy everyone!**

-Stardust-Reverie

* * *

_**.Chapter 1.**_

* * *

**Roxas POV**

"Stop here for now Vain." I quietly commanded my black hound and he did as ordered. I patted his soft mane and heard him quietly purr. I quickly hopped off of the saddle and led him into the town of the ocean. Atlantica. Home to king Trident and his many daughters.

I looked around the town and soaked in the sunshine. The shade of the trees were finally gone and now there was sunshine and the sea surrounding me! I wish Vanitas was here... I wonder what happened though?

"R-ROXAS!?" I turned my head around and saw king Trident in his carriage filled with water. If you didn't know, Trident and his daughters are mermaids! (And mermen) This land is filled with humans and also monster's/magical creatures like a Sahagin! I loved Atlantica growing up because we had named the times we had fun, Finny Fun times and now whenever we come over we ask everyone if they are ready for some Finny Fun! It's sort of lame now...

"Trident! How are you" I asked, hopefully he thinks I'm on a trip...

"Aren't you supposed to b-"

"Can I see Ariel!?" I quickly interrupted the king and smiled brightly as he shook his head in confusion.

"Fine... She'll be in the castle right now though. Can you breathe underwater?No, then I'll get her to meet you soon... She's been a real trouble these days...Meet at the beach in an hour and thirty minutes young man." I waved the king farewell and walked into bustling seaport town. As I strolled through the markets I couldn't help but to think about home. Vanitas, Sora, Father and Mother's grave...

-At the Castle- Normal POV

**"VANITAS! WHERE IS ROXAS!?"** The king was yelling at his son who was staring out the window. He had saw Roxas' black hound staring at him and then running back to it's master.

"I won't know father... He left without me.." Vanitas' voice was quiet but you could hear the firmness it had. The king turned a ghostly pale and fell onto the floor, shaking with either regret of anger.

**"How could he leave!? I've given him so much! That ungrateful little brat! THIS is why I chose to make Ventus the king! Why, if I see him again I swear I wil-"** The king was cut off with a slap from his own dear child. Tears were falling from Vanitas' eyes fast, while the kings began to well up from the pain.

"SHUT UP!SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU'RE THE REASON WHY HE LEFT! I WAS PROTECTING HIM AND HE GOT SICK AND TIRED OF THE WAY YOU TREATED HIM! YOU'VE CHANGED AND I DON'T LIKE IT! YOU TOOK THE ANGER OUT ON ROXAS AND HE WOULD TAKE THAT ANGER OUT ON HIMSELF! YOU MORON KING! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO BE OUR FATHER! YOU CHANGED AS SOON...as soon as...mother died... JUST BECAUSE ROXAS LOOKS LIKE HER IN EVERY WAY! I WAS GOING TO LEAVE WITH HIM TOO!" Vanitas looked to the ground and pointed to the door, still shaking.

**"Vani..."**

"DON'T YOU VANI ME! YOU HAVEN'T CALLED ME THAT SINCE I WAS 5 AND EVEN THEN YOU WERE A COLD-HEARTED BEAST! ONLY ROXAS CAN CALL ME THAT BECAUSE HE IS THE ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME THE MOST! WHEN I WAS IN DARKNESS HE SHOWED ME THE LIGHT! HE SAVED ME AND KEPT ME SAFE! GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" The king turned on his heel and walked out, heading towards his youngest sons room. Leaving his son behind with tears falling from his eyes, wetting the sheets beneath him.

"R-Roxas... I'll find you..." Vanitas stood up from his bed and climbed out the window, falling to the ground beneath him softly. He raced through the forest in search of his gear which should still have been hidden. He spotted his bag and saw a note attached to one of the straps. Without even thinking, he undid it and gazed at the handwriting. It was the same as the writing from a letter he found in Roxas' room.

_Dear Vani,_

_I'm guessing that the king has found you or else you didn't want to come anymore because Vain most likely found your bag if you're reading this! This isn't a cheerful matter because the king has most likely found out that I fled the castle... I'm headed for Atlantica and after that, I'm going to go wherever I want. Trident will tell you where I am next and hopefully, i'll have made some new friends like this red wolf I helped! He was really friendly and licked my cheek alot! Vain is forever with me and I have my weapon too! Trusty ol' Kingdom key and I also made sure that Roxas is nicely groomed! Yeah, yeah, he's your hound but I mean, I have to make myself look good whenever I'm going out!_

_Well then, I will or will not see you again... _  
_Farewell,_

_-Roxas_

Vanitas quickly folded the letter and tucked it into the bag. It was a black and red bag, his favourite colours. He quickly threw it over his shoulder and ran towards the stable, looking for his blond hound with the cutest blue eyes ever. When he finally reached his destination, he was surprised to see another note just sitting there next to the saddle.

_Dear Vani,_

_Your really coming to see me now aren't you? I'm glad..._  
_Unless this is like 3 weeks after you promised to meet me... Then, MORON!_

_Anyway, please travel quickly because I will miss you every step there and promise me that you won't succumb to the darkness again. Even if it's locked away in your heart, it will stay with you forever. I know the darkness in my soul is staying with me forever..._

_Remember though! I am the light that gets you through these things! Sora is busy with Riku and blah blah blah!_  
_See you soon..._

_-Roxas._

The note was different from the past ones and there were small teardrops on this one too. Vanitas put the note in his bag, next to the other one and quickly saddled up his hound. Ras or Rax was the nickname for this hound because if it was Rox then it would be Roxas, if it was Sor, it would be Sora.

As Vanitas climbed onto the hound, he heard a noise coming from outside. It was the sound of metal colliding together. He ushered for his hound to move forward and saw that Riku the silver haired palace guard, was training the young prince Sora. They both had their keyblades and were quickly fighting. Darting to the left and then darting to the right. Without warning, a small fireball was shot towards Vanitas, making him jump back when Ras quickly darted to the left, avoiding the fireball safely.

"Vanitas!?" Sora quickly ran to his brother's side and helped him get back into position correctly. Riku quietly strolled over and somehow had a conversation with his eyes. It looked really strange but to Riku and Vanitas, it was normal. Without any warning though, Vanitas rushed off waving goodbye to his brother and fellow guard. He looked back to see Riku whispering into Sora's ear the whole story.

Away I go... thought Vanitas, as he rushed off after his blond brother.

* * *

**-Sora's Bedroom- Normal POV**

The king was making his way down the hallway to see his youngest child Sora. As he reached the wooden door, he noticed a sign saying, 'DO NOT DISTURB ME!' The king knocked on the door and called out for his son.

"Ah.. S-Sorry Father! I'm b-busy!" There were soft moans and panting escaping from Sora's mouth but to the king, it was him just being tired.

**"I'll be back in an hour so please rest up. I need to speak with you because your brother's are refusing to."** The king left his son to sleep but, he didn't realize that Sora was sleeping, with Riku.

"Good job Sora.." Riku's breath was hot and heavy and it was merging with Sora's. Sora was running his hands through Riku's hair and clutching it for support. Riku had his hands on Sora's hips, guiding them up and down, clutching and digging into them at moments when he can feel that he needed to release.

"R-Riku! Faster!" Sora was calling out to his lover. Yes, lover. Even if it had to be a secret Roxas knew. Roxas knew peoples feelings better than anyone. Which is why Sora would never listen to him. If Roxas could understand emotions and feelings, why didn't he understand his own!?

"S-SORA!" "RIKU!" The two boys yelled together, reaching the climax of a hot and steamy moment. As the two boys fell onto the soft bed, Sora was pulled straight into Riku's arm.

"Sor... I Truely love you.. I love you and all of you... I love your flaws and every little mistake you make. I will protect you..." A single tear fell from Riku's eye and dropped onto the prince's Brown, now messy spike. He pulled the young prince closer to his chest and fell silent while his lover wrapped his arms around him. This was Riku's way of saying farewell before having to go off into battle. Sora would find out sooner or later that even Riku has to go and fight away from the castle. Sora can blame Ventus and the king... Not Riku.

"Shh... Riku, you sound like somethings happening and I don't know about it..." Sora asked, still burying his face in Riku's chest. Riku just stroked the soft spike and chuckled quietly.

Sora wasn't going to find out and cry in front of Riku and Riku wasn't going to die and leave him with tears staining his perfectly soft face.

* * *

**-Atlantica- Roxas POV**

"Fresh Fish! Fresh Fish for 50 munny! Come get your fresh fish!" A fish monger was screaming at the top of his lungs. I walked over to the fish monger and handed him 50 munny, taking a fish with me and feeding it to Vain. No-one cared that I had a hound walking around with me... Some people were walking with lizards and scaled birds... I got bit by one! It hurt ALOT!

"Hey there young man, You look like you like to have fun..." A strange man walked up to me, placing his arm casually around my shoulder. I smacked his hand and walked off, ignoring his utter existence and wondered why he even has a place in life...I noticed that he looked like a complete work-out junkie because he had HUUUUGE muscles! He was wearing a red and yellow tank-top and he had short brown hair. I'm only remembering this just to know who to watch out for! Only another 30 more minutes until I have to meet Ariel and Trident at the Beach.

"WOAH! COOL HOUND DUDE! IT'S PITCH BLACK!" I turned my head to see a tall boy with dirty blond hair inspecting Vain, making him jump back and growl at the sudden face. The boy had long hair which covered his face

"Umm... You'r-" "DUDE! HE'S FAST AND AGILE! But he doesn't like water does he..." I stared dumbly at the stranger and nodded my head. All those things were true. Vain hates water and he is the fastest and most agile hound in the castle...

"I'm Demyx! It's a pleasure to meet you dude! I've always wanted a hound but I could never get one... They're to rare to find... They only live in Twilight Town and I live here! In Atlantica!" He was making an emphasis on every word and posed dramatically at the end of his ramble.

"I'm Ro-" Wait a minute! I can't tell him I'm Roxas! Everyone knows every prince and princess in this world! Quick! Think of a name brain! Think, Think THINK! _What about that name..._

"I'm Ras! Ras is the name and fun's my game?" Demyx looked at me,the blond runaway and smiled brightly. Maybe I can make new friends on this journey... Maybe... **BUT**, I can't believe I stole the name of Vani's hound...

"So, Ras! How's Twilight Town? Huh!? HUH!? Do you have a bunch of friends there? What about family?!" Demyx was rambling on and I just stood there shocked at how overly friendly someone can be.

"I really only have one friend..." I thought back to the times I spent with my one true friend, Hayner. He liked to cause trouble and the only way he could see me was whenever I went for sparring practice. He was a soldier, hired by me and he became a close friend. Memories of the way we used to hang out came to mind and I stared off towards the distance.

"Ras?" Demyx brought me back to reality and smiled at me. His dirty blond hair sticking up and small strands of it had fallen onto his face. I moved my hand towards him and moved away the strands of hair, sticking it up and smiling brightly at him. He suited all of his hair standing up.

"R-RAS!?" Demyx was blushing, sweat falling from his face in small beads. I released his hair and chuckled, walking off towards the beach. I heard his footsteps running up towards me but I didn't expect to receive a hug from him.

"Dude... Why are you leaving? We just met and became friends!" I turned and saw that small tears were leaking from the blue eyes that belonged to Demyx. I wiped away a few of the tears and smiled at him.

"I'm sorry Dem. I have to go meet someone... I'm leaving this region soon and as soon as I do, I may not come back." Admitting the truth to someone who just became a friend was actually one of the hardest things I've done. I saw the boy shake with either anger or he was shaking from holding in his tears. Either way, He had tears falling from his face and they were hitting the ground beneath us fast.

"Why? I just made a new friend and he has to leave!? I won't allow this!" I saw water form around the dirty blond and what seemed to make it worse was that the tears that had fallen to the ground were floating upwards and forming the shape of musical instruments and they were circling around Demyx.

"D-Dem?" I slowly took a step back but I was then forced forward by a wall of water. Demyx had his face pointed to the ground and he was concentrating his magic on summoning something. Anyone can summon their weapon if they have strong magical powers while others have to carry theirs. To avoid confusion, I decided to carry mine just to look weak.

"You won't leave me please?" He summoned his weapon which was a dark and light blue colored Sitar. It didn't look threatening at all... That is until he strummed it and sent the water minions at some of the near-by surroundings.

"Demyx! I'll be right back! We'll go and play okay?" I walked up to him and tried to reach towards him, "I don't want to fight you!" I was pushed back with a wall of water as I flew into another wall of water which stopped me and made me slide down it, leaving me sitting up against it.

"But you'll still leave! I have to stay here and you have to leave me behind!? It's not fair!" He sent out more water minions and screamed out at the top of his lungs,** "DANCE WATER DANCE!"** The water drones all started to spin and dance around me. Some of them running into me and leaving small cuts behind. I looked down and called for my keyblade. It was known as the kingdom key and only Sora and I have one.  
I summoned the weapon and light enveloped my hand. It left a warm feeling, and was quickly replaced with the cold chill of metal. I looked up towards Demyx and looked down at my weapon. It was telling me to stop Demyx but I won't kill my friend. Never.

"Sorry Demyx..." I slashed at the water drones, one slice and they would fall to the ground and turn back into splashes of water. It looked like I was dancing along with the water drones as Demyx continued to strum on his Sitar. I noticed a black pile of fur, hunched away from all of the water whimpering.

"Vain!" I called to my hound who looked up at me with watery eyes. He was whimpering loudly as he was stuck under a heavy fall of water. Note to self: Never bring Vain to the land of mermaids...

I lunged towards Demyx and met with the water wall again. It was pushing me back with a great amount of force and a drone had appeared from it, giving me a fright so bad that I slashed at it with my keyblade. I used too much force and obviously lost control of the keyblade because it cut through the water wall but also cut Demyx. He fell to the ground, shaking and covering the large cut that spread from his shoulder to the middle of his chest.

"R-Ras?" Demyx shook as he touched the wound and saw blood stain his hand. He looked at me, horrified. That look on his face made me feel terrible. It was a look of betrayal and he showed the same face as Pence. Pence was the other Soldier who went to battle with me. It was late at night and there was fighting. I had to choose to save either Pence or Hayner. I tried to save both by freeing Hayner and then saving him with the help of Hayner but I was wounded badly and fell to the ground, having to watch Pence stare at me with the words Traitor plastered to his face. That one word was meant for me and only me.

"Demyx... I-I'm sorry..." I ran towards the beach with Vain following quickly after me. That look of terror and sadness. Why!? Why do I continue to hurt the ones that become close to me! I ran towards the beach and saw long flowing red hair and long white hair looking out to sea. Ariel and Trident were standing there. Well, not standing there but sitting there on a rock with their tails in the water. I'll let them wait, their early anyway! I continued to run far away.

This isn't me running away from fear, it's just...

_It's just..._

* * *

**.Back with Demyx.**

"Oh in the name of _Ansem_! He's strong..." Demyx looked at his new cut and patted it, checking to see if it was still bleeding. Blood continued to stain his hand and sidewalk. A black hole appeared beside his body and out of it, a tall man with long black hair and a silver streak tied into a ponytail appeared. He had a scar on the right side of his face from his chin, reaching to the opposite side of his head.

"Xiggy! I met the Roxas kid as you can see... He's really strong." Demyx chuckled but received a slap in return.

"The name is Xigbar. You aren't supposed to fight him! You were supposed to get him to join our side! He won't be pleased with what you've done..." With a wave of his hand, Another black portal appeared and closed up the other one.

Xigbar bent down and picked up the wounded Sitarist, glad that he wasn't dead but also disappointed in him. Demyx looked down at the ground as he was carried like a princess inside the portal.

"W-Where's Zexion?" Demyx looked away as he thought of the blue-haired boy.

"Zexion is 'busy' at the moment. He's helping pshyco kid..." Demyx looked back up at the scarred man and smiled. He was like a father to Demyx. A father that everyone would want. Strict but actually very kind-hearted.

* * *

**Roxas POV**

"Why..." I was just sitting there, in an alley-way crying my heart out. People walked past but since it was too dark, no-one can see me. Luckily. I know I'm late to the meeting but they can wait another minute! I am not showing up just to have to cry to them! Never...

"Hey there cutie..." When I lifted my head, I saw a strange man wearing a black hat towering over me. He had blonde hair and wore a blue jacket over a black singlet top. He was dressed like the strange man from this morning...** Holy King MICKEY! THERE HE IS! OH DEAR MINNIE! THEY'RE A GANG?!**

"Please leave me alone before I have to hurt you." I smiled brightly at the two tall gang members. I noticed a young girl with blue hair covering one of her eyes. She looked like she was around the age of 6. That means she's 10 years younger than me and she's in a gang!? What's happened to this world!?

"Pfft! As if you could hurt us! We came from Twilight Town and then moved here! Do you know how strong people from Twilight Town are!?" Twilight Town? My home!? Wait a minute...

"How long ago did you leave Twilight Town? I'm really curious about your history.I love gangs!" TOTAL LIES! Gangs are the lowest of the low!

"We 'Left' Twilight Town 3 years ago. The king didn't appreciate us having a 3 year old in the gang...But now we have another 3 year old with us! I'm going to go back there and show it off to that so-called king..." The blonde boy was snarling while the tall muscular brunette decided to walk up closer to me.

"The disciplinary group? With Seifer, Rai and the three year old Fuu!? The girl who was kidnapped and trained to become a proper gang member!?" The tall blond raised an eyebrow at me and walked straight up to me, gripping my chin tightly with his thumb and index finger. As I quickly squirmed under his grip, I saw that he was bringing his face closer to mine.

"Yes. I'm the leader Seifer. That meat-head over there is Rai," He pointed towards the guy I first met in the fish market. "The girl that we 'kidnapped' is Fuu." He then pointed towards the young blue haired girl who was holding someone's small hand. "That little kid with Fuu is named Vivi. He was left on the streets and so we picked him up, like we did with Fuu." The kid named Vivi was wearing a long shirt that fell to the ground and he was wearing a large witch hat which covered his small face.

"C-Can you let me go n-now?" I felt him put more pressure into holding my face still. There were random sounds as well but the only sound that I could hear the most was Seifer's heavy breathing.

"N-NO!" I closed my eyes hoping that it would be over soon but it never happened... There wasn't a kiss and there wasn't any hands moving over my body, the only thing that was different was that the grip on my chin was gone. It was replaced by the sound of Seifer yelping in pain. I opened up my eyes to see a tall spiky red-head holding Seifer's arm behind his back.

"When I let go, I want you to take your little group of yours back to wherever the hell you came ?Good..." His voice was low and somewhat husky and I noticed that he had two teardrop tattoos under each of his acid green eyes. When he stared at me for that one moment, I felt like I was beginning to melt...They also looked like two emeralds but I don't care, they were pretty!Nothing else! They were just pretty!

He let go of the Gang leader and we watched as he ran away with the rest of his group. You could see their tails between their legs as they ran quickly.

"T-Thank You!" I stood up from my spot in some garbage and smiled at the back of the red-head who was leaving. He stopped walking and turned towards me, not showing a smile or a frown. He was showing a smirk to be precise.

"No problem cutie~" He winked at me and started to walk away. I followed after him and realized that I have to go see Ariel before they leave. There was a sunset slowly cascading the sky and leaving a beautiful scenery in the midst.

"C-Can I have your name?" I called out to the red haired man and saw him turn in the sunset. He was in the exact spot in which the sun was surrounding him. As the sun was shining brightly and casting a shadow on his tall figure he smiled at me and showed his emerald eyes which were shining brighter than the sun.

"The name is Axel. Got it memorized?"

* * *

**Okay! Now that this is over and done with for now, I'll get to writing both stories! Plus, YAY! Axel's finally made his 'appearence'. I love Vanitas so much! Anyway, Rant Over! (Please review if you want too!)**

**Ja Matane!**


End file.
